The Idea Modpack Mod Man
The_Idea_Modpack_Mod_Man, known simply as Modpack, was a major player of Destroy the Godmodder 2 and Destroy the Godmodder 0rigins. He joined in Act 2, and was originally an Anti-Godmodder, but later changed to Neutral. He was known for his fixation on Microsoft and memes, and for creating large amounts of alchemies. He had a split personality, developing three distinct personalities: Modpack, Alex, and Chaos. The three had a Shatter and Alex won, but Modpack was later revived by way of paradox. His Minecraft username is alexalex9999. His Ancestor was the Alchemist. His Pesterchum handle was allogeneousAboulomaniac AA (00005F). History DTG2 Modpack joined DTG2 on March 30, 2014, in Act 2. In order to familiarize himself with the game, he started testing out its mechanics. He had an obsession with Microsoft, and made lines of Xbox-based alchemies, which led to the creation of the Microsoft Cloud, his own personal base in the sky, headed by Xbox-based drones. After playing normally for a time and getting accustomed to his new zone, creating lines of defense for it and other entities, Modpack began producing obscene amounts of alchemies, which was highlighted by talking in uncharacteristic hot pink text. TwinBuilder was eventually forced to tell Modpack to cut down on alchemies. It was then revealed that a split had been created during this mass-alchemizing, which was promptly beaten by pionoplayer, changing his text color from bright pink to a dull brown, creating Alex. Upon Alex's creation, Modpack began making a throne and a castle for TwinBuilder to express his sorrow for Alex's actions. However, during this time, Alex began gaining more power, and tensions were growing between Build and Split. Eventually, the throne was completed, and Alex hijacked one of Modpack's charges, summoning himself as an entity. The throne was taken by Split, who named it Regnum Dei, and made its surroundings the Castle of Split. Modpack, who only had his alchemies and the Microsoft Cloud for support, was forced to either fight HIM or join HIM. HIS evil would not do for Modpack, so he fought HIM. However, HE wiped the floor with Modpack, and beat him into the walls of the Microsoft Cloud. This allowed the Microsoft Cloud AI to upload itself into Modpack's head, boosting his physical strength and his knowledge of Microsoft. This also allowed him to survive HIS beating. After a bit, Modpack challenged HIM again, this time upgraded with the Cloud AI. However, HE was still too strong, and the AI sacrificed itself for Modpack so that his weapons could be supercharged. HE then fled from Modpack and entered the Battlefield, hiding out and causing some havoc. Eventually, Modpack confronted HIM and used the energy from the Cloud AI, where it was revealed it cloud be used to revive the AI. In his confusion, HE knocked Modpack out, usurping control over his actions. HE dragged him over to Doc Scratch, leaving him at his mercy. HE then proceeded to cause chaos, primarily in the form of helping out Split's escapades in setting up the Shatter, until HE merged his form with several other forms to create ULTIMATE HIM, which introduced HIS signature weapon, the Doombringer. However, thanks to the temporarily revived Cloud AI, Modpack recovered from his injuries fairly quickly, and used the AI's hacking routine to make it so that if HE was to attack Modpack, HE would explode. But HE told Modpack to join HIS side and become Neutral, so that they could stop this pointless fighting, and that if he didn't, HE would use the explosives to destroy the Microsoft Cloud. Modpack ultimately agreed to join Neutral and focus on the war. Due to HIS visits and plots with Split, TwinBuilder entered the Shatter. Thanks to HIS massive influence, Modpack became a Pro-Split player, and frequently told the other players to help Split win the Shatter. Ultimately, however, Build won the Shatter, and Doc Scratch killed Build, becoming the Game Master, and teleported the players to Scratch's Manor. In Scratch's Manor, Modpack was without the influence of HIM and the Cloud AI, yet he used the Cloud's resources to help strife the enemies in there and solves its puzzles. He spearheaded the bridging of The Pit, and was awarded the title of "Victor Lacu", which translated to "Conqueror of the Pit" in Latin. He was a member of the Red Team on the Manor's third floor, and ultimately leveled up to the title of "Rarum Exitio Consumptis." Upon defeating the Handmaid and finding the entrance to the fourth floor blocked, the players trekked to find an alternate route. They headed to The Pit and pillared up to a balcony at its ceiling. Modpack was the last player to pillar up, but before he could make it, he was stabbed through the chest by strudelkitty, and fell down The Pit, which was revealed to lead to the vaunted terrors of the Gauntlet in the Manor's Basement. He was rescued by an Enderman, who told him to accompany the other players in the Nether. He headed there and helped beat the Red Dragon, obtaining the Disc of Mojang. Upon reaching the Critical Moment, he, along with the rest of the players, were teleported to Scratch's Tower, where they fought Doc Scratch, and upon his death, headed to the Fourth Wall and fought Lord English. During the fights, Modpack made a suit of Halo Armor, which he used to store his various splits and AIs, most notably an entity known as Chaos, who manifested in Modpack's PDA and grew to create very chaotic attacks using Modpack's posts. Upon beating Lord English and heading back to GodCraft, Modpack helped fend off the Crockercorp Fleet from the First Block and complete the Scratch. After the Scratch, the players were sentenced to oblivion in the Void, living on a small quartz platform. Modpack discovered a book resting on a pedestal there, known as The Ancestor Parable. It detailed the life of the Psi-Godmodder and his own war, which paralleled DTG2. After reading it, he noticed all of the other players had gathered to read it as well. The Secret of the Void noticed them and allowed them passage to GodCraft. In Act 3, Modpack returned to the Alchemiter, and amassed a multitude of special attacks with pre-existing and new alchemies which he would use to great effect on his enemies. He also was a member of the Emerald Arena. -WIP- During Trial 5, Modpack made the move to summon the X-Plague, a powerful disease intended to aid in the inevitable demise of all entities. However, this was met with heavy backlash as nobody wanted their entities dying. This conflict eventually ended with Wilson curing the X-Plague and Modpack getting hauled away by the INWVSA, the Italian space mafia. Summons * Army Of Twelve Year Olds AG HP: 1,000/1,000. (x15) * The Microsoft Cloud Zone. (Zone) * The XBOX360 Army AG HP: 4,000/4,000. (x20) * ULTIMATE HIM: H HP: 200,000/200,000. * Xbox Sword Scissor: N HP: 40,000/40,000. * X-Defense Army N HP: 5,000/5,000 (x10) * Zombie Pigmen N HP: N/A Category:Players Category:Neutral Category:DTG2 Category:Anti-Godmodder Category:DTG0 Category:Modpack Category:WIP Category:Anti-Zero